A garota que amava Edward Elric
by Clara Evans
Summary: Era aniversario de Winry.Ed faz uma visita,mas não pelo motivo esperado por ela,o problema:Ele parecia não se lembrar que dia era aquele.Fanfic dividida em quatro partes,com flashbacks do casal,narrada por:Winry e Edward.[Parte III 'on' ]
1. Parte I

A garota que amava Edward Elric

Legenda:

"..."-pensamento do personagem.

_Blablablabla-_flashback

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Parte I – Um beijo,uma macieira e duas crianças.

Apresentando:Edward e Winry

Porque?Eu quero saber,porque é sempre assim?É pedir demais que aquele idiota volte para cá pelo menos uma vez no ano?!Nem que seja para fazer a manutenção da droga do automail dele?!Ah...que educação a minha...desculpe,você mal chega e lá vai a garota soltando suas queixas.Melhor começar de novo.

Olá,meu nome é Winry Rockbell.Uma excelente protética e mecânica(modéstia a parte)tenho quinze anos,mas no andar da carruagem,já pode me considerar com dezesseis.Eu moro com a minha avó,Pinako.Ah!E com o Den,não posso esquecer dele!Costumava morar com mais gente,duas pessoas na verdade...

Bom,acho que não precisamos entrar nesse assunto,pelo menos,não por enquanto.Vamos começar logo essa historia,antes que você desista de ouvir,e eu de contar.

-Winry!-uma voz estridente me chamou,ainda inconsciente,eu apenas me remexi na cama.

-Winry!-repetiu,senti que fui sacudida de um lado para o outro- vamos preguiçosa!Não pode dormir para sempre.

-Porque não?-resmunguei sem abrir os olhos- não tem trabalho hoje.

-Mas por acaso,você não se lembra que dia é hoje?-abri os olhos,era vovó que falava comigo- francamente Winry,quando ficou tão esquecida?

Apesar de tudo,demorou para lembrar.Tinha perdido,a tempos,a conta dos dias,quando finalmente percebi,pude ate ouvir o tintilar que a minha ficha imaginaria fez ao despencar.Vovó sorriu,e sempre que fazia isso seu cachimbo escorregava para o canto direito da boca.

-Feliz aniversario.-disse ela,eu retrai uma careta-você quer fazer alguma coisa esse ano?

Eu suspirei e,com dificuldade,levantei da cama.

-Não sei...-falei encolhendo os ombros,indiferente- eu decido mais tarde.

Sabe,pessoalmente,eu não tenho nada contra aniversários,gosto muito deles ate,só que não tem graça fazer uma festa só com três pessoas(sim.eu conto o Den como pessoa!) se é que me entende.Alem disso,as pessoas que eu mas gostaria que aparecessem,não iriam aparecer,igual ao ano anterior e no ano antes daquele.

Nunca aparecem,e quando aparecem,aquele nanico só fica reclamando!Não devia ligar,não devia _mesmo_!Mas de alguma forma,que eu não consigo explicar,eu continuo a esperar pela a chegada dele,digo...deles,mesmo tento certeza que no final do dia,eles não iram chegar.Pra falar a verdade,por vezes tentei esquecê-lo.Quanto mais tento esquecer,mas ele ronda a minha mente.

Sim.Embora tenha dois amigos nessa situação,embora me preocupe com ambos,espere por ambos,não tem como negar que existe um sentimento maior direcionado a apenas um deles,fico confusa.Será que estou fazendo mal me preocupando um pouco mais com um do que com outro?Parece que sempre acabo deixando um de lado,não é intenção,mas algumas vezes acaba acontecendo.Sempre que penso nisso me sinto culpada,porem a uma diferença de sentimentos e eu não posso evitar.Mas,não tenha duvidas,zelo pelos dois igualmente ou pelo menos,tento.

Já tentei apagar esse sentimento.Foi impossível.

E pioro,ao ter certeza de que não posso fazer nada para aproximá-lo de mim ou simplesmente ajudar de alguma forma,machuca bastante.E sabendo que ele esta seguindo um caminho difícil, ainda sim,quero que ele olhe para trás algumas vezes e se lembre de mim,isso o atrapalha de diversas formas.Mas não consigo parar de querer a presença dele aqui do meu lado,como era a alguns anos atrás.Isso só faz com que eu me sinta...

**Uma egoísta inútil.**(será que eu realmente sou isso?)

_Aquele dia,não consigo me esquecer apesar de ter acontecido a muito tempo (as vezes me pergunto se ele se lembra também),o céu estava azul-claro,com nuvens claras e rechonchudas feito pedaços de algodão.Eu,até então com cinco anos,havia fugido de casa porque meus pais não tinham me deixado sair para brincar no campo,como todos os dias._

_Penso que...se não fosse essa minha decisão imatura,nunca o teria conhecido._

_-Ei menina!-ouvi uma voz vinda de algum lugar,olhei para um lado e para o outro.Ninguém –Ei você!Aqui em cima!_

_Levantei minha cabeça e mirei o alto da copa da arvore, pela qual sempre tinha que passar para chegar ao campo,encontrei um garoto num galho bem alto comendo uma maça,ele tinha o corpo todo arranhado com varias cicatrizes e curativos,as vestes eram um pouco sujas._

"_Parece um encrenqueiro!"-comentei comigo mesma amedrontada.Hoje posso dizer,que minha primeira impressão não era totalmente errada._

_-Nossa como você ta alto!-mesmo estando de longe pude perceber a cara convencia que esboçou- nunca subi tão alto assim,pra mim só quem conseguia eram macacos.Você parece um macaco!_

_-Que?!Um macaco?!-ele se pôs de pé no galho com uma cara brava,a velocidade com que isso ocorreu fez o galho balançar para cima e para baixo,eu ri da demonstração de fúria dele,o que o deixou mais irritado- vê se me respeita,ô garota!_

_Eu continuei rindo,ele bufou e me jogou uma maça._

_-Você é neta da velha Pinako,né?-eu assenti- sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar!Eu moro naquela casa ao lado,minha mãe conhece os seus pais._

_-Que estranho...-argumentei eu- agente é vizinho,nossos pais se conhecem,mas agete nunca se viu e nem se falou._

_-Pois é...-falou isso jogando o que tinha restado da maça por cima do ombro._

_Eu observei enquanto o garoto descia da arvore, pulando de galho em galho com uma agilidade e rapidez incrível,reproduzindo apenas um baque surdo ao chegar no solo,tinha me impressionado bastante._

_-Uau!-exclamei, enquanto o analisava de cima a baixo._

_-O que você ta olhando?-perguntou ele, estranhando aquele olhar._

_-Como você é baixinho!-a cara dele se contorceu-é menor que eu!_

_Pra ser sincera, a diferença entre mim e ele não era lá muito grande. Mas eu fiquei tão entusiasmada, nunca tinha visto alguém menor que eu._

_-Quem você chamou de micro-anão que é menor que uma pulga?!_

_-Eu não disse isso,você mesmo esta tirando uma com a sua cara!-ele ficava ainda mais emburrado,decidi mudar de assunto- um dia você me ensina a subir tão alto assim?_

_Ele me fitou de uma forma quase que maquiavélica._

_-Ensino,claro que ensino.Se você quiser eu te levo até lá e te trago nas costas.-eu dei dois pulinhos de felicidade- mas nada é de graça,tudo tem um preço._

_-Quanto é?-indaguei,mal sabia que o preço não envolvia dinheiro._

_-Ah,mixaria...-ele sorriu cínico- um beijo._

_Pra mim,teria sido melhor dizer que não me ensinaria coisa alguma._

_-O que ?!-berrei- um beijo?Nunca!_

_O primeiro beijo era muito importante,não queria dar a um garoto que eu mal conhecia e que ainda parecia ser arrogante,naquela época,apesar de ainda viver a fase do nojo por meninos,sonhava com um príncipe encantado daqueles que parecem ter sido feitos ultrapassando a perfeição,cabelos perfeitos,sorriso que derrete o coração,gentil,heróico e que cheirava a flores silvestres(atire a primeira pedra que nunca sonhou com alguém assim).O garoto parado a minha frente não parecia se enquadrar naquele meu padrão._

_-Qual é?Um bem pequenininho...-percebi que a intenção dele com aquilo era, puramente,me irritar- bem aqui.-ele apontou os lábios._

_-Nem morta!-torci o nariz._

_Edward quando criança era daqueles um entre um milhão de garotos,que não tem aversão as garotas nessa idade,na verdade,isso eu descobriria depois,seu passatempo favorito tirar sarro da cara das meninas com esse tipo de coisa,que ao meu ver eram muito serias, ele mudaria com o passar dos anos._

_Passamos a tarde juntos (ele continuava a me pedir beijos,mas depois da quinta vez,resolvi ignorar.) lembro que ele me levou para conhecer Al também,que naquele dia em especial,estava com muita febre.Mesmo assim ele parecia calmo e gentil,o oposto de seu irmão._

_-Seu irmão,qual era o nome...Al,certo?-falei quando nós voltamos e nos sentamos abaixo da macieira- o jeito dele é bem diferente do seu._

_-É né?-me respondeu sorrindo,balançando os ombros -fazer o que..?_

_Ouvi um pio bem baixinho,quase inaudível vindo do lado da arvore.Me virei para ver o que era,encontrei um filhote de passarinho,se debatendo no chão.Olhei para cima e encontrei um ninho num dos galhos mais altos,o menino ficou apenas observando enquanto eu colocava o passarinho nas minha mãos._

_-Eu vou devolver pro ninho!-disse determinada começando a escalar a arvore._

_-Sua doida!-esbravejou ele- você mesma disse que nunca subiu tão alto,vai acabar se matando e levando o passarinho junto!Porque não deixou ele aqui?_

_-Porque...-disse com dificuldade quase alcançando o galho onde estava o ninho- ai ele ia morrer mesmo._

_-Eu podia ter ido!-retrucou._

_-Poderia...-abri um grande sorriso,deixando o pássaro no ninho- mas ai eu teria que te dar um beijo,não é mesmo?_

_Eu estava feliz,subir ate não era tão difícil como eu pensava que era,o problema seria na hora de descer.Eu olhei para baixo e meu corpo enrijeceu por completo,como se de uma hora para outra,fosse transformado em pedra.Meus olhos,não conseguiam parar de olhar para baixo,sentia vertigens,enquanto a voz do menino na terra,que me chamava,ficava cada vez mais distante.A arvore parecia ter aumentado assustadoramente de tamanho._

_-Você ficou presa?-falou ele num tom entediado de quem fala: "Eu sabia."._

_-Eu esqueci que tinha medo de altura.-vale dizer que hoje,ele já foi superado._

_-Ai,ai como as meninas são idiotas...-suspirou ele subindo de galho em galho,como um...macaco,não existe uma descrição melhor- não precisava subir aqui em cima,tendo medo de altura só pra me impressionar._

_-Eu não estava tentando te impressionar!-menti.Metade de mim tinha feito aquilo com aquela intenção._

_Ele chegou onde eu estava e me ofereceu as costas._

_-Sobe ai!-hesitei,com o rosto corado,coloquei meus braçinhos finos ao redor do seu pescoço- é o jeito,já que não vai conseguir descer sozinha..._

_Fomos descendo a arvore, desta vez mais lentamente, meu coração batia forte, nunca tinha ficado perto de um menino daquele jeito._

_-Eu...eu esqueci de perguntar...-sussurrei- qual é o seu nome?_

_-Edward Elric.-respondeu- Ed._

_Chegamos ao chão e eu sai de suas costas.Ele estalou o pescoço de leve se virou e perguntou:_

_-E o seu?_

_-Winry...-ele murmurava um :"Sei..."._

_-Sabe você deveria fazer uma dieta. -bufou parecendo cansado - meus ombros estão doendo!_

_-Você me chamou de gorda?!-exclamei, mas resolvi deixar essa discussão de lado._

_Tinha ficado apavorada,pois havia me dado conta de que(preste atenção no que a ingenuidade da criança vai causar)ele podia não ter me levado,mas havia me trazido de volta nas costas,eu estava devendo a ele._

_-Então...-disse ele erguendo uma sobrancelha- eu te trouxe de volta,mereço um beijo,né Winry?_

_Não queria admitir,mas ele realmente merecia o "preço"estipulado,já que eu,realmente nunca desceria de lá sozinha.Totalmente contrariada,fui chegando mais perto dele,quase espumando de raiva.Ele deu um passo para trás,ainda não consegui descobrir o que o fez fazer aquilo se foi minha cara(que não estava muito agradável naquela hora)ou se foi o fato de eu estar muito próxima._

_Eu o segurei pelos ombros e quando nossos narizes se tocaram,ele petrificou.Foi ai,que os nossos lábios se encontraram e com um leve estalo se repeliram,pouco depois de dez segundos.Eu passei os dedos rapidamente sobre a boca com uma feição de nojo,mas na verdade,eu havia gostado.Ed continuava parado lá,com o queixo ligeiramente caído,tão,ou mais,vermelho que aquelas maças que havíamos comido pela manhã._

_-O que foi?-perguntei,ignorando o fato de saber que estava mais vermelha que ele- não era isso que você queria?_

_-Eu...-falou baixo,quase um sussurro-...não achei que você fosse levar a serio._

_Depois desse dia,ele nunca mais voltaria a me pedir uma coisa como essa.Mas isso não muda o fato dele ter sido o dono do meu primeiro beijo,e de mim ter sido a dona do seu._

-Sou muito idiota!-resmunguei entre os dentes,prendendo meu cabelo no habitual rabo de cavalo- pra que ficar lembrando de uma coisa dessas justo agora?

Pra que ficar gastando o meu tempo pensando em alguém que nem liga para minha existência?Essa era a pergunta do século.Me olhei no espelho de diferentes ângulos e,por fim,amarrei as mangas do macacão na minha cintura.

-Olhe só!-minha avó falava com alguém no andar de baixo-quem é vivo sempre aparece!Não é mesmo baixote?

Ao ouvir os gritos e barulhos de coisas indo em direção ao chão,não era necessário ser gênio para deduzir quem estava lá,o reflexo do espelho me encarou quase espumando de raiva,peguei a chave inglesa na penteadeira (n/a:chave inglesa na penteadeira? o.O)e desci as escadas a passos rápidos e pesados.

Chegando na sala,que eu encontro?Adivinhe.Acertou quem disse:" Edward parado no meio do cômodo esboçando um sorriso amarelo,com o automail quebrado e imobilizado com o auxilio de uma atadura que lhe circundava o pescoço."

-Quebrou Winry.-foi simplesmente o que eu ouvi.

"Quebrou Winry.","Quebrou Winry.".É só isso que ele me diz?!E pior,com aquela voz de uma criança que quebra o brinquedo que os pais acabaram de comprar e quer que eles o consertem** rápido**,para continuar brincando.Milhões de anos sem se ver,sem dar uma única misera noticia e quando ele,finalmente,aparece me vem com a droga desse braço quebrado!Nem preciso dizer que lancei a minha ferramenta contra a cabeça dele.

-Sua louca!-vociferou ele- que me matar?!

-Eu já não disse para telefonar antes de vir?!

-Você sabe que não tenho tempo para essas coisas!-falou ele passando a mão no galo recém formado na cabeça.

-Agente fica preocupada quando você chega com o braço nesse estado!-exclamei- e nem conta como aconteceu!

-Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo!-e ele virou a cara-só quero consertar logo isso o mais rápido possível!

É sempre desse jeito...e ele nem se lembra que dia é hoje.Bem,se é assim,não sou eu que vou lembrar!Vou ver quanto tempo demora para ele perceber que esqueceu uma data importante pra mim.

-Oi Al!-tentei sorrir,acho que não convenceu- você me parece bem,ao contrario do retardado do seu irmão...

O riso doce dele ecoou no corpo da armadura,enquanto Ed retrucava meu comentário.

-Estamos felizes por voltar!-disse ele.

Al...você ate pode ser,mas Ed não parece muito satisfeito em retornar.Por que você ainda se importa com o que pensa Edward Elric,Winry,porque?

--------------

N/a:Bom gente,é a minha primeira fic que faço e a primeira que posto,ou seja,eu estou quase me matando de tanto nervosismo .Espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte da historia,e que comentem (assim eu deixo de ficar tão nervosa como estou agora.)tanto faz criticas ou elogios,tudo será muito bem vindo .A fic vai ter umas quatro,cinco partes no maximo e sempre vai ter flashbacks como esse ai,o Ed vai narrar o próxima parte.Desculpe pelos erros de português que devo ter cometido,e ate o próxima parte.

Clara Evans.

N/a(edit):3 horas depois de postar a fic percebi os erros de português medonhos que havia feito O.o espero ter concertado todos agora - -"


	2. Parte II

Parte II- O riacho no verão.

Apresentando:Victor Smith,o rival.

-E então?-resmunguei,me sentia desconfortável pela falta do braço.

-Irmão...-como é que o Al,mesmo de longe,consegue estar atento a tudo?-deixe a Winry trabalhar em paz.

Ela continuava mexendo e remexendo no automail,procurando o problema,_o maldito do problema._Conhecendo Winry tão bem como a conhecia,ela não desgrudaria dele tão cedo,e eu,por incrível que pareça,esqueci de levar isso em conta.

De repente as mãos pararam de analisar e ouve silencio, não disse nada, não ralhou comigo, nada!Somente, num movimento súbito, se levantou.

-Vai poder ir embora amanhã.-falou secamente e saiu pisando forte.

A chave inglesa que eu esperava que fosse lançada em minha direção repousava serenamente por sobre a mesa.

-Ela esta estranha!-comentei erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto ela saia porta afora.

-Você é o culpado disso Ed.-eu segurei um suspiro- ninguém gosta quando...

-Eu sei,eu sei!-falei pondo um ponto final naquilo,não queria que a discussão,que nós acompanhou a viagem toda recomeçasse.

Minha mão escorregou para dentro do bolso,tocou num papel dobrado e bastante amarrotado.Havia muito trabalho a ser feito em apenas um dia,sabia que se Winry estava daquele jeito era tudo inteiramente minha culpa,mas eu esperava que ela entendesse,ainda não era a hora certa,ainda não.

_Não lembro de muitos detalhes daquele dia,sei que era verão e estava quase derretendo de calor,Al e eu esperávamos ela,nós encolhendo para caber na sombra que a copa de uma arvore projetava.Eu tinha sete e ela também,meu irmão tinha seis._

_-Ela ta demorando muito,né mano?-falou ele,enxugando o suor que lhe escorria na testa._

_-Se a Winry não chegar ate eu terminar de contar ate dez –exclamei furioso- vai levar um murro no meio da cara dela!_

_O que eu posso dizer em minha defesa?Não tenho tanta paciência para gastar como o Al tem._

_-Ed,você não pode bater nela!-disse no seu habitual cavalheirismo-ela é uma garota._

_-Igualdade de sexos irmãozinho.-cruzei os braços emburrado,no que ele riu- dez..._

_Agucei minha visão e consegui vê-la saindo de casa e nós procurando._

_-Nove...-contava de forma indiferente- oito..._

_Ela acenava e começava a vir em nossa direção._

_-Sete...-pude perceber que Al estava temeroso,torcia para ela chegar a tempo- seis..._

_Mas eu nunca teria sido capaz de fazer aquilo com ela,eu costumo sempre cumprir as minhas palavras(ou ameças,como você preferir),principalmente quando se trata de brigas,mas quando se tratava de Winry eu era só garganta,não fazia nada que pudesse machucá-la de verdade(ou contrario dela com aquela chave inglesa assassina!)ou magoá-la de alguma forma._

_Fazia tudo para protegê-la e para que ela nunca chorasse,eu odiava ve-la sofrer por qualquer razão que fosse,eu podia aguentar qualquer coisa exceto aquilo.Ate hoje,eu ainda zelo por ela.Já é quase automático,sem pensar.Naquela época,eu fazia isso porque a via como uma irmã caçula._

_-Quatro... -minha voz estremeceu ao ver um garoto de mãos dadas com ela._

_Não havia gostado, não mesmo. Outra coisa, eu morria de ciúmes dela,mal aturava quando ela e o Al ficavam juntos sozinhos,imagine então quando um garoto,que eu nunca tinha visto na vida,se aproximava dela?Eu só faltava enfiar um belo murro na cara do "dito cujo" que aparecesse,porem,toda a vez que acontecia eu simplesmente virava a cara e agia indiferente._

_Não sei quando isso começou,só sei que sempre foi desse jeito.Nunca contei isso a ela,nem para ninguem,foi muito dificil,e levou muito tempo,para adimitir que eu me sentia daquela forma. _

_-Dois!-o numero ficou preso na minha boca,por uma parede de dentes que rangiam de raiva._

_-Oi Ed,Al!-sorriu animada- esse é o afilhado do papai e da mamãe._

_Eu o fuzilei com os olhos,o garoto pareceu amedrontado por um segundo,depois passou a me retribuir o olhar._

_-O nome dele é Victor Smith,ele tem dez anos._

_Porque ela não o deixava falar?-me questionava-ele tinha boca pra que?!_

_-Eu sou Alphonse Elric.-falou meu irmão amigavelmente- mas todo mundo me chama de Al,aquele com cara de limão azedo é o meu irmão,Edward._

_-Pra você é Elric!-respondi ríspido._

_Nascia um sorriso cínico em Victor._

_-E pra você é Smith,Elric!-bufei diante da presunção que ele tinha- sabe Win,eu sei que Resembool não tem muita gente da nossa idade,mas também não precisa andar com um garotinho tão novo assim..._

_-Eu tenho a mesma idade dele!-quase cuspia quando lhe direcionava a palavra._

_-Ah,me desculpa...- a voz dele tinha um ar de sarcasmo,Winry e Al só nos olhavam enquanto jogávamos palavras em cima do outro- é que você é tão tampinha pra sua idade que...eu achei que você tivesse uns cinco._

_-Quem você chamou de mini projeto de ser humano,que não da pra ver nem com uma lupa?!!-fui avançando para cima dele,foi Winry que me deteve._

_-Calma ai Ed!-sorriu sem graça- ele não sabe,para de bancar o bobo!_

_Eu espumava de raiva._

_-Não perca seu tempo com um baixinho encucado com a própria altura como ele!-ele pegou novamente na mão dela,eu daria tudo para olhar matar naquela hora._

_Em pensamento, eu havia declarado Victor como meu rival mais odiado,e eu não ia descansar ate ver a cara dele no chão.E eu iria cumprir isso,quando eu botava algo na cabeça ninguém era capaz de tirar,nesse aspecto eu não evolui ate hoje._

_Lembro que depois fomos nadar no rio,apesar de Winry não saber nadar direito,na verdade...eu considerava certeza absoluta de que,Victor só tinha sugerido aquilo porque sabia desse fato.E o aproveitou para ficar o dia inteiro colado nela com a desculpa:"Estou ensinando ela a nadar."._

"_Ensinando a nadar uma ova!"-pensava._

_Mas a atenção se voltou para mim quando consegui pular do ponto mais alto de uma pedra e mergulhando no rio,quase como um profissional (deixando de lado a modéstia),percebi que aquele idiota do Victor não agüentava ouvir a voz de Al e principalmente da Winry me elogiando,não agüentava eu ser melhor que ele.O problema:Eu não era melhor,assim como ele também não,essa era uma competição perdida.Bufou e disse:_

_-Não deve ser grande coisa!-e ele saiu do rio e foi em direção a pedra e levou ela junto._

_Da margem,onde estava, via Winry se encolhendo o mais longe possível da ponta da pedra que usávamos para pular e Victor amarrando a cara enquanto não conseguia parar de fitar o rio tão distante lá em baixo(se bem que,a distancia entre a pedra e o rio diminuiu bastante depois que agente cresceu mais um pouco(faça um comentário engraçadinho com a minha altura agora,e te prometo um quarto bem confortável no hospital!!))ele engoliu a seco._

_-Que foi Smith?Tá com medinho?-falei desafiante lá de baixo- deve ser muito alto para você mesmo..._

_-Não me faça rir Elric!-respondeu ele- ate um bebe consegue pular daqui._

_Depois de alguns momentos,finalmente conseguiu a coragem para pegar impulso e pular em direção ao rio,as bolhas subiram e pouco tempo depois a cabeça dele emergira da água._

_-Vamos Win,pula!-chamou a garota que,tremendo,se aproximava da borda._

_Ela tremia porque,tinha medo de altura e odiava ter que admitir isso.Eu havia contado isso para o Al no dia do "incidente da macieira" mas ela não sabia desse fato,para todos os efeitos eu era o único.Agora,some:medo de altura,pouca habilidade em nadar e pular de uma pedra alta.Aquilo não me deixava uma boa impressão,já estava ate ouvindo a voz pesada que a minha mãe fazia quando estava dando uma bronca: "Porque vocês gostam de brincar esse tipo de coisa perigosa?!As pessoas se machucam!" _

_Minha cabeça travou entre a imagem da Winry tentando pular de uma pedra alta para mergulha no rio e a voz da mamãe dizendo: "...as pessoas se machucam!"._

_-Ei Win...-aumentei a altura da minha voz para ela poder me escutar,ainda estava irritado por ele tê-la chamado pelo apelido- não acha que é meio perigoso?_

_Ela engoliu a seco._

_-Olha quem diz!-ela tremia os lábios forçando um sorriso- não sei o que te deu que ainda não veio e me empurrou daqui de cima._

_É claro,como de costume...Winry estava tentando provar que era corajosa e que não tinha medo do que estava prestes a fazer._

_-Ele esta tentando te meter medo Win!- falou cínico, enquanto subia para a margem oposta- vamos se acontecer alguma coisa eu te salvo._

_Eu revirei os olhos,bufando._

"_Vai é piorar a situação!"-pensei cruzando os braços._

_Winry respirou fundo e,antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa,deu uns passos para trás pegando velocidade e pulando em direção ao rio.Fiquei observando as bolhas ,causadas pelo impacto,se espalhando pela água,olhei torto para Victor que sorria vitorioso.Insuportável,simplesmente insuportável._

_-Ed...-Al tinha um tom que parecia preocupado- você não ta achando que a Winry esta demorando muito para...?_

_Nem me lembro como ele tinha terminado essa frase,minha atenção tinha se voltado para o lugar onde ela havia caído,as bolhas tinham se dissipado e ela ainda não tinha aparecido na superfície.Olhei para Victor,ele tinha se levantado e saído ele podia ter fugido numa hora daquelas,era o que pensava.Se ao menos soubesse o que iria acontecer._

_-Eu vou atrás dela!-anunciei entrando na água._

_-Não Ed!-pediu ele- é melhor chamarmos um adulto é muito fundo ai!Você vai se afogar também..._

_-E você acha que vai dar tempo de chamar alguem?!-berrei,e sem dar ouvidos os pedidos do meu irmão,imergi._

_Naquele dia eu aprenderia que Al esta quase certo em todas as suposições que faz,infelizmente,eu nunca consigo dar ouvidos a ele quando o meu instinto fala mais alto que o cérebro,ou vai ver que é,simplesmente,o meu orgulho de irmão mais velho que não me permite fazer isso._

_Depois de segundos angustiantes procurando por ela,a encontrei lá embaixo,sendo puxada para o fundo escuro do rio,que nunca parecia chegar.A correnteza,que era mais forte no fundo,me impedia de chegar ate ela mais rápido,quando finalmente consegui agarrar o seu braço,senti um alivio imenso,que foi coberto por uma dor aguda nos meus pulmões,parecia que eles estavam se apertando dentro de mim devido a falta de ar que sentia._

_Fui o mais rápido que podia,segurando Winry com força pelo braço,em direção a superfície,estava quase lá,estava conseguindo.Iria dizer:" Ta vendo Al?Eu não te falei que ia conseguir?".Mas,como já disse,Al estava quase sempre certo.E não seria naquele dia,que iria errar._

_Senti uma dor intensa subindo pelo peito,originando uma tosse forte que expulsava pela minha boca uma pequena quantidade de água,ao acabar esse processo,abri os olhos,as imagens difusas demoraram a entrar em foco,lentamente elas foram se tornando límpidas.Encontrei-a desacordada sendo carregada nas costas do pai._

_-Você acordou,Ed.Que bom!-o tio Rockbell sorriu feliz,tentei retribuir o sorriso,mas não consegui- te agradeço por tentar salvar a vida da Win,mas não se arrisque tanto da próxima vez,se acontecer me chame tudo bem?_

_-A Win?-perguntei como se nada houvesse sido dito._

_-Só esta desmaiada.-ele ponderou um pouco- Al foi chamar sua mãe,já devem estar chegando...mas se você quiser que eu te leve pra casa..._

_Com uma balançada da cabeça,eu neguei a oferta,me levantei e agi de forma indiferente,como se eu nunca tivesse me afogado e recobrado a consciência poucos segundos atrás.Victor se pos na frente do padrinho e disse:_

_-Desculpe,eu a encorajei a pular.-ele parecia abatido,notou que os olhos da menina se abriram- desculpe Winry._

_Eu tive um sobressalto quando percebi que os olhos azuis dela,estavam voltados em minha direção._

_-Ed...-sussurrou ela,senti um formigamento no peito-obrigada._

_Terminando essa frase,ela voltou a fechar os olhos.O pai deu um leve pulo para ajeitá-la nas suas costas da melhor forma possível para ambos ficarem confortaveis e começou a caminhada de volta a casa._

_ Fiquei sozinho com Victor,mas nem tinha notado isso,minha cabeça estava um tumulto de pensamentos confusos.Eu não tinha conseguido salva-la,enquanto ele,por intermédio de outros é verdade,havia conseguido.Porque ela agradeceu primeiro a mim?E não a Victor?_

_-Não entendo...-murmurei._

_-Ela te agradeceu...-disse ele parecendo zangado com si mesmo- porque você arriscou a sua vida para salvar a dela,apesar de não ter conseguido._

_Fizemos um longo silencio._

_-Eu fiz o certo,mas não sou nem de longe tão corajoso –ele amarrou a cara ao admitir aquilo,mas logo esboçou o rosto sarcástico- nem tão burro,inconseqüente e idiota quanto você._

_-O que?-exclamei ofendido,porem não tinha compreendido se aquilo foi um insulto ou um elogio,talvez tenha sido algo entre os dois._

_-Na verdade,eu gostava da Winry...mas hoje eu descobri que ela gosta de garotos sem cérebro,e como pode perceber eu não me encaixo nessa categoria...-ele suspirou fingindo tristesa- tudo que ela dizia quando estava comigo era: "O Ed isso,o Ed aquilo...",chega ate enchia o saco,que sorte que você gosta dela também,quer dizer...tem que gostar pra fazer uma coisa como aquela._

_Senti que o meu rosto havia corado.Mas não iria dar a perceber. _

_-Não!-gritei- ele é da família,como se fosse minha irmã!Não tem nada haver!_

_Ele apenas riu e foi embora._

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento,minha mão havia hesitado a poucos centímetros de tocar a porta dela.Teria sido aquilo uma boa idéia realmente?Bom,era tarde demais para discutir.Dei três batidas de leve.

-O que você quer Ed?!-respondeu uma voz cortante do outro lado,como ela sabia que era eu?

-Seguinte Win...-novamente botei minha mão no bolso e ela amassou o papel,desse jeito iria ficar do mesmo jeito que o rascunho- Al me chamou para dar uma volta e me pediu para perguntar se você quer ir junto?

Silencio.Isso sempre me irritou,porque não responde logo?Decida sim ou não!É tão difícil assim?Escolha qualquer um de uma vez!Por favor diga sim,por favor.

Ouvi barulho de passos cada vez mais próximos,a resposta chegava,tentava evitar mas estava um pouco nervoso,tinha que agir o mais indiferente possível,tinha que fazer isso.Senão tudo teria sido em vão,tudo iria ralo abaixo.A porta se abriu,a garota apareceu e estava praticamente me fuzilando com o seu olhar.Tudo o que pude fazer foi esboçar um sorriso.

-Vamos.-respondeu ela secamente.

-------------------

N/a:AAARRG,não acredito!Eu errei o nome da Winry na primeira parte da historia,desculpa ai você que estiver lendo --".Sabe eu não gostei muito desse capitulo porque eu acho que a forma de narrar não ficou parecendo com a forma que um homem narraria alguma coisa de verdade,ainda mais o Ed,mas eu tentei fazer o meu melhor.E eu tive,três comentarios,três!Que emoção -

**Aislyn Rockbell:** Caraa,eu fiquei muito feliz quando recebi a minha primeira review de você,pra falar a verdade,se não fosse ela eu iria ficar tão,mais tão nervosa que eu ia apagar a fic depois de dois dias(nem liga,eu sou exagerada mesmo --"),ahahhaahaha.Juara que você gostou da cena do beijo?Eu achei ela meio xoxa porque...quando eu faço uma cena de beijo eu gosto de por muitos detalhes e como eles ainda eram crianças tinha que ser tudo muito simples.O capitulo ta aí,espero que você tenha gostado dele tambem

**strytch-chan:**Fiquei igualmente feliz com a sua review,porque ela me fez ficar entusiasmada(mas do que ja estava)para atualizar,isso ai a fic mal começou,mas como ela só tem quatro parte eu vou enrolar um pouco entre um capitulo e outro hehe.A espera acabou!E tomara que você tenha gostado tambem. (:

**mk-chan160:**Hahahaha,sua review veio bem nos quarenta e cinco minutos do segundo tempo(por mais que eu não goste dela,meu irmão vive usando essa expressão e eu acabei pegando --")quando eu tava dando as ultimas checadas na fic, nossa jura que esta tão boa assim?É,esse nervosismo é barra,mas ele já foi quase totalmente superado agora ,a parte deles pequenininhos foi uma das minhas parte favoritas ate agora(já que estou quase terminando de escrever a fic),bom a sua espera tambem acabou!Estou torcendo que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom tambem.

Bem,eu acho que a proxima parte vai ser a maior de todas já que vai ter dois flashbacks e o Ed e a Winry vão narra-lo.Queria conseguir fazer o Al ter mais particição na fic,já que eu gosto muito do dele,mas eu não consigo encaixa-lo direito,mas na proxima parte ele vai aparecer beeeem mais.Pode esperar grandes revelações deste capitulo!Semana que vem ele deve dar as caras por aqui.

Novamente,peço desculpas pelos erros de português.Se puderem mandem reviews tá?Pode crêr que eu vou ficar muito feliz,ate a proxima atualização.

**Clara Evans.**


	3. Parte III

A garota que amava Edward Elric.

Legenda:

"..."-pensamento do personagem.

_Blábláblá-_flashback

**Atenção!**Ed e Winry irão narrar algumas partes simultaneamente,para essas ocasiões:

Normal- Winry narrando. / Normal sublinhado- Ed narrando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Parte III- Carne, osso e automail.

Apresentando: A garota de coração partido,o garoto das promessas de aço e três pequenas grandes palavras.

Porque você aceitou Winry?!Não podia ter ficado no quarto cuidando da sua vida e tentando consertar o automail?Falando nisso,eu não consegui achar erro algum,certo...alguns enferrujados,arranhões,mas nada que pedisse um conserto imediato.Enfim,ainda estou com raiva dele,só vou porque o Al me chamou,afinal ele não tem culpa por não se recordar das coisas.

-O que é isso?-ele formou as palavras mais rápido que eu.

A sala estava entupida de caixas de papelão,não andei nem três passos sem esbarrar em,pelo menos,dez delas.

-Vovó?-indaguei a ela que estava num pequeno espaço vazio,perto da porta- porque esse monte de caixas está aqui?

-São umas encomendas de materiais que vieram atrasadas...-ela botou os mãos no quadril,parecia irritada- devem ter aproveitado a deixa e trouxeram algumas adiantadas.

Tive certeza que meus olhos faiscaram,encontrei a luz no fim do túnel.

-Eu fico e ajudo a senhora!-disse aliviada- devem ser pesados para a senhora carregar tudo sozinha e...

-Não me trate como uma velha caquética Winry!-ela sorriu- devo ter mais força que você.

Revirei os olhos e resmunguei,as vezes vovó gosta de dar uma de durona.

-Pode deixar que eu ajudo então,-a voz de Al se fez presente,segurava quatro caixas enormes,uma em cima da outra,em seus braços.Meu queixo caiu.-vocês podem ir na frente e depois eu os alcanço.

A única hora que o cavalheirismo do Al me foi inconveniente.

-Mas Al...-esbocei o melhor sorriso que eu pude- não era você que queria dar uma volta?

Ele riu.

-O mundo não vai acabar em vinte minutos.

Eu bufei,era por ele que eu ia.Não quero,de maneira alguma,ficar sozinha com esse insensível do Ed!Isso só vai fazer com que eu me irrite mais ainda.

-Ainda que ir Winry?-perguntou baixo.

Eu até queria,mas não sozinha com você!Porque você esta insistindo tanto afinal?Suspirei.Por outro lado,ainda era o meu aniversario e eu não gostaria de passa-lo todo dentro de casa,pensando nisso,abri a porta,tomando cuidado para não bater acidentalmente na vovó,ele veio logo atrás de mim.

_-Cuidado idiota!-gritei ajeitando a cesta cheia de frutas e legumes que pesava em minhas mãos- aquela laranja quase acertou a minha cabeça!_

_-É mesmo,quase?-resmungou enquanto andava pelos galhos fazendo as folhas farfalharem- droga,eu preciso melhorar minha mira!_

_Meu rosto inflamou._

_-O que foi que você disse?!-esbravejei- fala serio,eu vim aqui ajudar,coisa que eu nem deveria estar fazendo,e o que eu ganho em troca?Laranjadas na cabeça!_

_Ed pulou do galho mais baixo da arvore e caiu suavemente no chão,ao meu lado e me tomou a cesta._

_-Para de ser fresca Winry!-ele me deu uma piscadela,no que eu revirei os olhos corando-considere essa laranja como um símbolo da nossa amizade e se eu te atiro uma na cabeça é porque eu gosto muito de você!-era engraçado ouvir ele fazendo aquela voz de garoto 'inocente'-já sei!O que te irritou foi que a laranja é muito pequena em relação a nossa amizade,não é?Desculpa,da próxima vez eu jogo uma jaca!_

_-Haha,engraçado Ed...-falei irônica- cadê o Al que não chega?_

_Ed encolheu os ombros e se encostou na arvore,olhei de uma lado para o outro,nem sombra dele.Silencio._

_-Win,seu cabelo ta maior...não vai mais cortar?-meu cabelo,na época, estava grande o suficiente para amarrar num rabo de cavalo curto,antes ele nunca,sequer,tinha passado dos ombros._

_-Não,vou deixar crescer...-eu corei- fiquei surpresa que você não costuma perceber nada._

_-Bom,é meio difícil de não notar porque...com ele mais cumprido –ele coçou a cabeça- você parece uma garota._

_ Eu simplesmente não tinha acreditado que ele havia dito aquilo.  
_

_-Eu __**sou**_ _uma garota seu panaca!-disse contorcendo o rosto,produzindo uma careta bem feia._

_Ele esticou o rosto e me analisou de cima a baixo,com os olhos arregalados,depois franziu o cenho e finalmente disse:_

_-Ah é,esqueci...-e riu- não leve a mal,é que você tem todo um jeito de macho sabe..._

_Abri o zíper da minha bolsa e agarrei com força a chave inglesa,o seu único conteúdo._

_-AU!-gritou ele,depois que bati com a chave em sua cabeça- você nunca desgruda dessa coisa?!-ele fez uma breve pausa- essas pancadas vão acabar me deixando burro!_

_-Não se preocupe!-disse irritada cruzando os braços- não vai alterar muita coisa!_

_Ed abriu a boca para me responder,mas não houve tempo para falar,Al chegou naquela hora,com a sua cesta igualmente cheia de legumes._

_-Consegui!-disse sorrindo- acho que eu consegui tudo o que a mamãe pediu._

_-Que bom Al!Mas sabe o que eu acho?-ele parou a frase e cochichou algo para o irmão, a sua expressão denunciava que ia aprontar alguma- e é por isso que eu acho que a mamãe deve estar com muita pressa, você concorda querido irmão?_

_Eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha desconfiada, enquanto eles sorriam cúmplices. Eles andaram ate mim, o mais velho deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas, no que o mais novo, sorrateiramente roubava a chave inglesa da minha mão._

_-Muito obrigado Win...-disse Al sorrindo.Quando era pra fingir,ele fingia muito bem.  
_

_-Mas sabe como é... -falou Ed apertando uma das minhas bochechas- não precisamos mais de você!_

_E saíram correndo em disparada, eu pensei em atirar minha chave inglesa neles,cheguei ate a fazer o movimento,mas em seu lugar havia uma cenoura.Eu reproduzi uma barulho que eu classificaria como um grunhido._

_-É melhor vocês correrem mesmo!-ameacei começando a ir atrás deles- porque quando eu alcançar vocês eu vou matar!!_

_-Só tente Win!-gritou Ed,eles já estavam a uma boa distancia,acenou com a chave inglesa- sem isso aqui você não me mete medo!_

_-E quem disse que você vai alcançar a gente?- para você ver a minha situação ate o Al estava tirando sarro da minha cara,coisa que não acontece todo dia com qualquer pessoa – todo mundo sabe que você é uma péssima corredora!_

_Eu resmunguei e comecei a acelerar,não funcionou por muito tempo,logo fui ficando arfante e os perdi de vista,odiava admitir,mas era uma triste verdade que eu era uma péssima corredora,não consigo correr nem dez metros sem me cansar,não ganharia uma corrida mesmo se a minha vida dependesse disso.Eles já estavam em casa quando eu ainda estava na metade da colina que eu deveria subir para chegar ate lá._

_-Aqueles idiotas me pagam!-falei tentando recuperar o ar perdido,finalmente chegando na entrada da casa dos Elric._

_Assustei-me ao ouvir o som de prantos e de vozes que,em uníssono,bradavam desesperadas a mesma palavra varias vezes: "Mamãe,mamãe!".A porta estava aberta,as cestas,assim como todo o seu conteúdo e minha chave inglesa,jaziam no chão.Entrei em choque ao ver que tudo aquilo não eram os únicos a estarem caídos no chão._

_-Meu Deus...-foi a única coisa que atravessou minha garganta._

_Depois daquilo eu, não sei como,pela primeira vez na minha vida consegui correr sem sentir uma grama de cansaço,talvez fosse o medo e apreensão que me tomaram de tal jeito que eu nem conseguia pensar no meu estado físico,cheguei em casa e contei o que tinha visto._

_A tia Trisha estava desmaiada no chão da sala.Ed e Al a sacudiam rapidamente,chamavam seu nome,mas de nada adiantava.A vovó disse para me acalmar e voltou comigo a casa vizinha,depois de ter chamado um medico.Eu estava com medo,estava nervosa.Não tenho palavras para descrever aquilo._

_Quando chegamos,os dois já tinham conseguido levá-la para o seu quarto,eles tinham o olhar perplexo,ainda não tinham digerido tudo o que tinha acontecido.Estavam sentados a beira da escada com a cabeça baixa.Imóveis,mudos,distantes.O medico não tardou a chegar,essa é uma das vantagens de se morar em uma cidade pequena,mas não permitiu aos garoto subirem com ele,só minha avó foi._

_Ficamos sozinhos e de repente,de uma hora para outra,lagrimas começaram a escorrer sobre seus rostos.Eu fiquei sem reação,nunca os tinha visto chorar antes,ao presenciar aquilo meu coração batia apertado,no inicio era um choro calado que tinha escapado por acidente e logo se transformou num choro sofrido,repleto de medo.Eu me aproximei deles cautelosamente,aquilo tudo era surreal demais para mim.Sim...surreal,essa era a palavra que eu usaria para descrever tudo aquilo._

_-Winry...- Ed me chamou sussurrando,eu cheguei mais perto – me diz Win,porque?_

_-Ed...eu...-minha voz calou e mesmo que não tivesse,eu não sabia o que dizer._

_Aquela pergunta eu lembro muito bem de tê-la feito a minha avó quando meus pais morreram,eu fiquei esperando a resposta que não viria,lembro que fiquei ate brava quando ela apenas manteve silencio.E então eu compreendi.Havia percebido que as pessoas apenas descobrem o 'porque' desta pergunta ,quando outro alguém o questiona para eles,mas eu vou te dizer agora: Não existe.A resposta dessa pergunta, simplesmente,não existe._

_Era estranho vê-los chorando daquele jeito,alem de inédito.Me sentia terrivelmente angustiada,imagine só:as duas pessoas que sempre te protegeram,a quem as dificuldades e sofrimentos nunca pareciam alcançar,em prantos,desmoronando bem na sua frente.É horrível,não é?_

_-Win..-falou Al com a voz abafada- a mamãe ela tava tão bem agora a pouco,você mesma viu ,não viu?_

_-Al...-começei- eu...eu..._

_Nunca foi tão difícil terminar uma simples frase._

_Eu já havia passado por aquilo,sabia o quanto eles deviam estar se sentindo desolados,como se um abismo sem fundo tivesse sido aberto debaixo de seus pés.Num momento como esse palavra nenhuma ajuda,por isso,puxei os dois para perto e os abracei.Por um segundo,ficamos lá,em silencio abraçados,pela a primeira vez eles haviam demonstrado fraqueza na minha frente,eu só os veria daquele jeito de novo apenas mais uma vez._

_Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, todos nos ainda tentávamos assimilar os fatos confusos, as cenas que eu havia visto naquele dia batalhavam intensamente por um espaço na minha mente. Eles se recompuseram mais não disseram nada e muita gente preocupada com a mãe deles foi chegando, pois ficaram sabendo,sei la como,do que tinha acontecido._

_Ed me puxou pelo braço para um canto afastado da sala,ao observa-lo mais de perto pude ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados,seu rosto ainda estava úmido,lá num espaço apertado entre um vaso de flores e uma instante de livros,ele me sussurrou:_

_-Quando formos lá para cima...-apurava os meus ouvidos para escuta-lo,vai ver era porque não queria que ninguém alem de mim soubesse – não conta que eu e o Al choramos,senão ela vai ficar triste._

_Meio sem jeito,eu assenti._

_-Mas qual é o problema de chorar?-perguntei._

_-Eu e o Al,prometemos a ela que o que for que acontecesse,nós seriamos fortes e nunca choraríamos...-ele deu uma longa pausa,largando suavemente o meu braço- não quero que ela fique desapontada ao saber que quebramos uma promessa,que era pra ser tão fácil de se cumprir._

"_Mas,Ed...cumprir totalmente essa promessa,é a mesma coisa que dizer que você não quer ter emoções.Chorar,não pecado,muito menos repreensível."-essa frase ficou apenas em minha mente._

_Minha avó desceu e nós chamou para o andar de cima, a tia Trisha não estava bem,ela viria falecer naquela hora. No dia seguinte,aconteceu o enterro,os vi chorando mais uma vez,a ultima vez,eles não pediriam meu apoio. O ultimo pedido da titia foi que Ed fizesse um arranjo de flores para ela e ate os irmão saírem da cidade,sempre um arranjo de flores aparecia no lugar daquele que tinha murchado._

_Depois disso, eles fechariam seus corações como uma forma de proteção,passariam a me guardar segredos,coisa que nunca tinha acontecido e o que veio depois,você deve saber._

-Olha eu me lembro daqui!-falei passando a mão pelo casco daquela velha macieira que me trazia tantas recordações- foi aqui que agente se conheceu,não?

-Eu invejo sua memória Ed!-rebateu ela,sua voz cortante era cheia de sarcasmo.

Ela se sentou no chão aos pés da macieira,abraçou suas pernas e repousou o queixo por sobre os joelhos.Parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa,parecia estar triste e magoada.Tudo por minha causa e pela minha idéia idiota.Já estava começando a me arrepender.

Chega logo Al!Por favor,eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha com ele!Droga de encomendas atrasadas!Justo hoje,justo agora?!Bom,de qual jeito,eu sou uma menina educada,então vamos pelo menos tentar puxar um assunto.

-O automail?-perguntei- como você sentiu quando quebrou?

-Do mesmo jeito de todas as outras vezes que quebrou!-respondeu ele indiferente,dando os ombros.

Um silencio inquietante acompanhou o fim da frase,ele estava encostado no tronco da arvore,percebi que ,agora, a cabeça dele quase batia no primeiro galho da arvore,enquanto que na infância tínhamos que enfrentar uma boa escalada para chegar ate lá.

"O baixinho ate que cresceu..."-pensei deixando escapar um sorriso e ao perceber isso fiz de tudo para escondê-lo.

Ed parecia,de alguma forma,inquietado,agitado com alguma coisa.Provavelmente queria dizer ou fazer algo.Mas o que seria?Eu espero que seja um pedido de desculpas,no mínimo.

Covarde!Sim,é isso que você é!Co-var-de!Por que não entrega logo aquela droga?!Porque não fala alguma coisa?!Simplesmente entregue o papel em mãos só isso!É fácil!Porem por mais quer eu me persuadisse ,falar não passava de uma vã tentativa,meu corpo estranhamente não se mexia.

Percebi que ela me fitava e que um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios por alguns segundos,foi uma escapulida rápida,quase sem querer e ela já o havia reprimido,mas o fato é que ele esteve ali.Esse era o sinal que eu precisava.

-Winry...-falei com certa dificuldade.

-Você tem que cuidar melhor do seu automail!-eu soltei,nem havia notado que ele,finalmente,tinha começado a falar- eu ainda não consegui reparar o erro,mas ele estava todo enferrujado...e você sabe o trabalho que dá...!

E Lá foi ela começando aquele blábláblá sobre automails,revirei os olhos e bufei,não era hora pra se discutir aquilo,na verdade se dependesse de mim uma hora como aquela nunca existiria.O que eu tinha em mente era muito mais importante,será que ela era capaz de colocar isso acima das próteses de aço como eu tinha feito com a alquimia?

-Win você anda muito fanática com essa coisa!-retruquei-não acha que você não acha que deveria se importar mais com pessoas do que com maquinas?

-O que?!-vociferei com a voz seca- e você não acha que deveria se importar mais com as pessoas do que com a alquimia?!

Ele se calou.Sei que não era o meu direito e ainda por cima não fazia sentido dizer aquilo,sabendo de toda a historia,mas eu não consegui evitar,no fundo,era assim que eu me sentia.Ed se estima a alquimia tanto assim porque se importa com o com o Al,então porque ele não entende que eu só me importava tanto assim com as próteses porque...eu me importava com ele?

_Era um dia escuro e chovia intensamente do lado de fora,fiquei um bom tempo observando aquela porta,tentando obter a coragem para abri-la.Era o quarto eu vovó usava para trabalhar nas próteses,a porta reproduziu um leve rangido._

_-Winry?-indagou um pouco surpresa._

_-Vovó...-eu apertei a chave inglesa com força em minhas mãos-eu queria saber...é que eu fiz..._

_-Fale logo menina!-falou impaciente._

_-Eu queria ajudar a fazer as próteses do Ed!-exclamei- ate fiz alguns projetos..._

_Ela veio ate mim,enquanto e tirava duas folhas de papel do meu bolso e as entreguei nas mãos levemente sujas de graxa de minha avó.Seus olhos se arregalavam enquanto os examinava,não consegui distinguir se isso era bom ou ruim._

_-Isso é genial Winry!-tinha uma boa dose de orgulho na voz,eu sorri entusiasmada-é difícil de acreditar que vem de uma garotinha de onze anos e ainda por cima que são os seus primeiros,claro você teve a quem puxar!_

_-Então quer dizer que eu posso ajudar?-o cachimbo escorregou para o lado direito de sua boca- obrigada vovó!_

_Vovó observou a chave inglesa que eu segurava tão firmemente na mão esquerda._

_-Vai usar a ferramenta que o seu pai te deu?-ela riu- achei que ela servia exclusivamente para nocautear os garotos._

_A razão numero um para eu nunca desgrudar daquela chave inglesa,era porque tinha ela tinha sido o ultimo presente que os meus pais haviam me dado antes de irem para a guerra,pouco tempo depois de contar que queria ser protética.Ela nunca tinha sido usada em algo que não fosse combater os meninos,principalmente o Ed.Lembro que ate havia ganhado o apelido de "A maníaca da chave de inglesa"._

_-E exatamente por isso que eu vou usá-la!_

_Naquele momento eu passei de montadora de engrenagens de relógios e reparadora de automails quebrados, á protética de um garoto de onze anos chamado Edward. A chave inglesa ate hoje não foi usada em nada que não diga respeito a nocautear ou 'consertar' os irmãos Elric._

Perdi totalmente o jeito quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Admitir que isso era verdade me inibia ainda mais,eu não conseguia ver nada alem da alquimia e da minha jornada em busca do corpo do Al.Tinha consciência daquilo e de que,se não fosse por isso,tudo o que estava tentando fazer agora,não seria assim tão difícil.

-Uma coisa é bem diferente da outra. -falei.

-Me explica!Me explica então porque é diferente?!-exclamou ela se levantando num pulo- no fundo você não consegue pensar nada alem da alquimia!

Meus olhos ficaram cerrados e fitei os meus pés por sobre a grama verde que chacoalhava com o vento frio do outono.Pensava no que responder a ela.  


_-Porque Ed?-sua voz misturava tristeza e preocupação - o tempo mínino de recuperação é três anos...porque você não espera?_

_-Eu já disse que é um ano então é um ano!-afirmei,houve uma longa pausa-preciso sair daqui e me tornar um alquimista federal o mais rápido possível!_

_-Sempre o mais rápido possível...-ela suspirou,senti uma pontada de dor nas juntas de meus novos braço e perna,aquilo fez com que reproduzisse uma careta e um gemido de dor- ta sofrendo o que podia ser facilmente evitado._

_Não respondi.Não porque não quisesse,mas porque estava canalizando toda a minha força para não gritar e chorar de dor,já que cada célula do meu corpo parecia estar agonizando de uma forma absurda._

"_Tenho que ser forte!-pensava- esse meu sofrimento fútil,não é nada comparado ao que ele deve estar sentindo agora!"_

_Eu estava pagando o preço por ter sido tão idiota,tão prepotente na minha decisão esquecendo completamente,que eu era penas um reles humano incapaz de controlar uma coisa tão poderosa quanto a morte,isso me custou caro.Arrisquei a vida da única pessoa que tinha no mundo._

_-Causei tanto mal pro meu irmão,só estou pagando o preço!-disse engolindo outro gemido._

_-Pare de pensar assim!-vociferou ela,se eu não estive num estado de pós-cirurgia,aposto que ela teria me batido com a chave inglesa- se eu bem conheço ele,deve estar agradecendo e pensando: "Ainda bem que o Ed está vivo!"._

_-Ele é uma pessoa que não guarda rancor de ninguém,né?-eu fechei meus olhos-mas eu ultrapassei todos os limites Winry,ele deve me odiar mais do que tudo agora!_

_-Ele não odeia você,nunca pensaria deste jeito.-disse,ela se virou de costas,pra pegar alguma coisa,pude permitir uma lagrima escorrer pelos meus olhos._

"_Eu tenho que devolver o corpo do Al,só assim ele vai me perdoar,só assim eu vou me perdoar..."_

_-Eu tenho que recuperar o corpo dele.-ela se virou e me encarou confusa._

_-Como?_

_-Eu não sei.-outro gemido- mas eu vou estudar bastante,vou virar um alquimista federal e eu vou descobrir um jeito nem que eu tenha que virar o mundo de cabeça pra baixo!_

_Ela parou por um momento e sorriu para mim.Tudo o que eu precisava._

_-Então eu vou estudar muito pra você ter as melhores próteses!_

_Eu ri._

_-Só não se empolga muito..-falei esboçando um leve sorriso com uma voz divertida- esse meu estado não vai demorar muito tempo._

_-Ed!-gritou assustada- tem sangue escorrendo da sua boca!_

_Aquele ano,eu passei muito tempo com a Winry,nós primeiros dias era muito entediante e depois começou a se tornar estranhamente agradável,chegou ao ponto que se eu passasse muito tempo sem vê-la começava a me irritar.Ela sempre esteve lá do meu lado,me apoiando,sorrindo e tomando conta de mim mesmo quando eu não pedia.Perto de mim sempre esteve o meu irmão,que sem o qual eu não poderia viver,mas também tinha mais uma pessoa.Era uma sensação incrível,saber que tinha mais alguém ao meu lado.Saber que enquanto existisse eu nunca estaria totalmente sozinho._

_No final daquele ano um sentimento curioso havia nascido e crescido dentro do meu peito.Mas eu nada perceberia.  
_

-Olha Winry deixa eu te dizer uma coisa!-se era para apartar a discussão,porque eu havia gritado?-eu tenho boas razões e você sabe!

Winry abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos, estava meio curvada, parecia que o que eu havia dito,de alguma forma,exerceu um peso sobre o seu corpo, mas ela,com muita dificuldade,continuou agüentando-as.Eu não sabia que as palavras eram capazes disso.Não sabia que elas pesavam e que podiam machucar.

-Você é um idiota!-disse com a voz embaraçada, não faça isso,eu estou mandando você não fazer isso!-não sabe que eu também tenho as minhas razões?Se eu me importo tanto assim com seus automails é porque **eu me importo com você **!Droga...!

Eu não podia falar aquilo,não eu não podia!O resultado daquilo ia ser péssimo...droga!E pra completar com a chave de ouro lagrimas começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto,não era pra isso acontecer,não era!Rapidamente eu comecei a esfregar minhas mãos nos olhos para tentar conte-las antes que ele percebece o fato,mas não importava de quantas lagrimas eu me livrasse,parecia que acabava aparecendo o dobro no final.

Eu estava sem ação,comecei a me preocupar com os soluços e lagrimas que lhe escapavam,apesar disso ela não parecia triste,como eu pensei que ela estava,pelo contrario,quando ela afastou as mãos da face pude ver que os seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.Você pode me matar com o olhar se quiser,mas por favor, não chore.

-Eu me importo com você!-gritei,as frases saiam da minha boca sem nenhum controle- mas do que eu gostaria,porque eu sei que você nem liga se eu existo!

Tudo o que apenas mantive em pensamento durante anos,eu agora,dizia a ele.Eu tinha que parar,caso o contrario,acabaria lhe revelando o meu segredo,aquele que ele nunca deveria sonhar que existisse,tudo iria desmoronar para mim se algo de ruim acontecesse em conseqüência daquilo e eu sabia que iria acontecer.

Edward faça alguma coisa!Droga,meu corpo havia ficado pesado,duro como pedra,a minha boca abria,mas eu não consegui fazer a minha voz aparecer!Ela estava chorando!Idiota!Nunca teria tido aquela idéia se eu soubesse que a faria chorar...

-Isso não é...-eu finalmente consegui falar,mas fui interrompido.

-Sabe,me magoa muito amar alguém que não me ama.

Um breve momento angustiante de silencio se estendeu,eu arregalei os olhos e ele me acompanhou.Levei as mãos a boca desesperadamente tentando impedir que a vontade de falar mais me dominasse.Ed me fitava de um jeito estranho,assustado,creio eu.Tinha de desmentir aquilo,era boa em criar saídas rápidas,essa habilidade não podia me falar agora.

-Eu amo você - repeti, parecia que aquela frase tinha vida própria,eu não conseguia evitá-la por mais que tentasse- muito,muito mesmo.

Eu realmente tinha ouvido aquilo?Ela realmente tinha dito que me...amava?Meu rosto corou,meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ia arrebentar meu peito,minha mente foi totalmente desconectada do meu cérebro,e meu estomago dava rodopios de trezentos e sessenta graus,ela me amava?Como assim?Ela,Winry...a garota que quase me fez ter traumatismos cranianos com uma chave inglesa me _amava!_Sei que isso que eu acabar de falar é um clichê sem igual e extremamente piegas, mas era isso que eu sentia na realidade.

Queria tanto falar.Não saber formatar frases nos momentos mais inoportunos era quase um dom que eu tinha.

-Você não vai falar nada?-perguntou ela,enquanto eu fiz o meu primeiro movimento,apertei os lábios com força.

Você acredita em mim.não é?Eu juro que estava tentando,esperei tanto,planejei tudo e no final...eu fraquejei.Sou um verdadeiro covarde...

-Winry...-depois de tanto tempo em silencio,se fosse pra levar um fora,eu não queria mais ouvir nada.

-Não precisa dizer...-falei engolindo um suspiro-eu sei que não é,e nunca vai ser recíproco.

Ele deixou os lábios entreabertos como se fosse falar,isso ai 'como se fosse',pois nada foi dito,então eu desatei a correr,nem sei direito o porque,talvez tenha sido por eu não agüentar os olhos dourados dele vindo de encontro ao meu,ou se era por aquele silencio que estava me sufocando de mais.São puras desculpas,eu corri pois não iria conseguir impedir que o meu coração se partisse em minúsculos pedaços quando fosse ouvir a voz dele dizer: "Me desculpe,eu não sinto absolutamente nada por você.".

-Winry?-indagou Al curioso e meio afobado enquanto percebia meu rosto encharcado de lagrimas,elas não paravam de cair,droga!- o que aconteceu?

-Al!-eu o abracei,aquela superfície gélida do corpo de Al era tão reconfortante,sentia uma aura de carinho sobre mim quando ele me envolveu com seus braços-eu disse...eu disse...pro Ed...

-Que você gostava dele?-falou docemente,eu franzi o cenho confusa- como eu não perceberia Win?Cresci com vocês,seria muito burro se eu não decifrasse uma coisa dessas.

Sinceramente,eu não achava que estava tão aparente assim,mas se tivesse sido apenas ele a perceber estava tudo bem.Afinal,não quero que meio mundo saiba que eu gostava dele,e que levei um fora bem bonito.

-É você que é observador de mais Al!-eu me separei dele e enxuguei meu rosto com a manga da blusa- porque ele nunca percebeu...

Al bufou irritado.

-O que ele te respondeu?

-Na-nada...- disse quase num sussurro,mordi o labio inferior- depois eu te conto tudo,ta?Agora eu quero ficar sozinha.

Virei de costas para ele e comecei a subir os lances de escada,lentamente.Até que eu ouvi sua voz me chamando,nesse momento eu olhei para trás.

-Eu sei que deve ser meio tarde para dizer mais...-ele riu brevemente- feliz aniversario Win.

Aquilo me deixou feliz,mas feliz do que eu julgava que poderia ficar depois do acontecido.Eu consegui esboçar um sorriso,não era um dos mais radiantes,mas pelo menos...era um sorriso.Um havia se lembrado de mim.

-Obrigada Al!-falei e voltei a tomar o meu caminho.

_Tosses crônicas,febre alta,dores fulminantes e sangue,muito sangue.Essas coisas são as minhas lembranças mais fortes da época que eu me recuperava da cirurgia do automail,um certo dia,as dores pareciam me consumir por inteiro,sugando lentamente toda a minha força,pensei que eu não fosse agüentar._

_-Winry...-murmurei com dificuldade- acho que vou morrer..._

_-Não!-esbravejou ela- você não vai!Para de falar besteira seu idiota!Você tem que cumprir a promessa que você fez ao Al lembra?!Alem disso,você já aguentou a pior parte,não tem porque inventar essa de morrer agora,nem brinque com isso!!_

_-Eu sei...mas...-a cada palavra eu dava uma breve pausa-acho que você e a velha Pinako estavam certas,eu deveria ter esperado._

_-Deveria!-concordou e sorriu- mas se você tivesse feito,você não seria o Ed.Ser impaciente e determinado são as suas maiores qualidades...ou defeitos._

_Eu consegui rir._

_-Você quer recuperar o corpo dele não quer?-eu assenti- você é o único que ira conseguir,eu acredito em você.Só pra reforçar,me promete também que vai fazer isso a todo custo?_

_Não respondi,estava confuso,ela era a ultima que queria que eu fosse a cidade central e virar um cão do exercito,porque falar aquilo agora naquele momento?Levei minha mão esquerda a testa,estava muito quente,mas não o suficiente para começar a ter alucinações._

_-Já que não tem jeito é melhor que vá mesmo.-respondeu tirando gentilmente a mão da minha testa e colocando em seu lugar um pano úmido-mas volte de vez em quando pra ajeitar o automail ou pra fazer uma simples visita,não esquece da gente ta?_

_-Certo...-concordei,fiz uma longa pausa e completei com certo sarcasmo- mas ate parece que a sua opinião iria ter alguma influencia na minha decisão de ir embora ou não._

_ Eu conseguia sentir as faíscas liberadas pelos olhos de Winry,vindo em minha direção.  
_

_-Alguma coisa me diz que assim que você se recuperar,você vai ganhar de presente uma coleção de galos na cabeça.-resmungou ela,batendo a chave inglesa na mão._

_Decidi que era melhor não ficar abusando muito da minha situação de pós-operado e antes que a discussão começasse de verdade,fingi cair no sono,com direito a ronco e tudo.Ela acreditou,pois não muitos segundos depois,ouvi um pequeno "click" que deve ter apagado a luz do quarto,mas eu não estava pronto para ter recebido aquele beijo na bochecha que ela viria me dar,porem ele me deixou calmo e somente depois de recebe-lo eu consegui dormir tranquilamente,um sono pesado que eu não tinha desde antes da minha mãe falecer. _

Ao lembrar daquilo,mais perguntas surgiram para atormentar minha mente.A quanto tempo será que ela sentia isso por mim?Se ,por um acaso, fosse desde aquela época,por que havia me feito prometer a ela uma coisa daquele tipo?Eu descobri que sabia a resposta ,ela estava o tempo todo lá e eu não quis ver.Ela estava me persuadindo,queria que eu me erguesse minha cabeça e seguisse em frente,para cumprir todas as minhas promessas e continuar a viver.Porem,foi dificil.Incontáveis vezes,me peguei querendo muito voltar,só por voltar,pra fazer uma visita,para vê-la.Mas eu não tinha direito de me dar aquele luxo,não vendo uma pessoa inocente e de alma tão boa como o meu irmão,pagando por um pecado que não cometeu.Aquela cidade e aqueles ares me faziam ter lembranças que eu preferia esquecer,por isso tinha decidido abandonar o meu passado. 

Nesse processo quase acabei deixando-a para trás também,todo esse tempo...eu devo ter ferido muito os sentimentos dela,pois quando se ama alguém você não quer que ela esteja longe,mesmo sabendo que essa distancia é inevitavel.Ah,tudo o que eu quero é que tudo isso acabe logo.Quero recuperar o corpo do Al ,para que ele possa ser do jeito que ele merece ser,assim eu conseguiria relembrar o meu passado sem arrependimentos.Iríamos viver alegremente e sem problema nenhum,como antes.Juntos.E eu não me sentiria culpado por querer tanto estar com ela.

-Droga,Edward!-falei chutando a arvore- porque você não presta pra nada que não seja alquimia?!

Na minha cabeça era tudo tão simples,porque eu não tinha conseguido realizar?Ainda praguejando conta mim mesmo,voltei para a casa.Al estava lá,me esperando,parecendo irritado,como pode imaginar,eu não disse nada,as palavras já tinham me feito muito de idiota para um dia só,na verdade,elas sempre me fizeram,acho que eu nunca aprendi a usá-las realmente.

-Você não disse para ela,disse?-perguntou ele,com um aceno eu neguei- nem entregou aquilo para ela,né?

Neguei novamente.Minha cabeça estava em órbita,rondando por algum lugar do mundo bem distante dali.

-Você é um medroso Ed!Eu não acredito que...

-Olha!-vociferei,já estava furioso por estar ciente daquilo,não precisava que ele viesse esfregar na minha cara – da próxima vez,tenta você pra ver como é fácil!

-Ela conseguiu,porque você não consegue?

Eu bufei,coçando a cabeça rapidamente,estava furioso!Morria de raiva de mim mesmo,tinha vontade de me estrangular pelo que havia feito,ou melhor...pelo que não havia feito.

-Talvez ,teria sido melhor se agente não tivesse vindo pra cá.

Terminado essa frase,eu voltei a atravessar a porta,olhei ao redor e vi grandes colinas e o rio correndo ao longe,com algumas casas se fazendo presentes em alguns pontos distintos, respirei fundo e comecei a andar,não fazia a menor idéia de para onde estava indo eu só queria...ir.

E pensar que tudo que eu tinha fazer era dizer simples três palavras.Bem pequenas por sinal,era uma coisa simples,mínima! E mesmo quando eu só tinha de responder, eu consegui ficar calado,mudo feito um completo idiota!Acho que eu subestimei o poder dessas palavras e o que elas podem fazer com alguém,não era pra ser tão difícil falar:

"_Eu amo você."_

----------

Estava com a cara afundada no travesseiro,já havia parado de chorar,porem ainda sentia meu rosto úmido.Sempre fui emotiva,confesso isso,mas eu também nunca havia chorando tanto assim,nunca mesmo.Agora minha cabeça se via ocupada tentando descobrir como evitar o garoto tempo suficiente ate que os irmãos fossem embora.Olhei de canto para um porta-retrato que tinha sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da minha cama,lá tinha uma foto do meu aniversario de oito anos,eu de olhos fechados apagando as velas.Al cantando e batendo palmas e Ed roubando os doces da mesa silenciosamente,para que após os parabéns não tivesse que entrar na árdua disputa por eles.Ninguém teria percebido,se a foto não fosse tirada naquele exato momento.

Eu ri,eu queria tanto voltar aquela época onde tudo era tão mais simples.

-Grande aniversario,Winry...-resmunguei para mim mesma.Lá fora começava a anoitecer.

- - - - - - - ---

**N/a:**Olha o capitulo quentinho saido do forno!!Eiita,eu sabia que tinha me empolgado mais eu não sabia que tinha sido tanto assim - - ".Quatorze paginas no word,não é a toa que me deu tanta preguiça e que demorou tanto tempo para passar do caderno para o computador.E acabou ate saindo maior do que eu esperava,quatro flashbacks ao invés de apenas dois e tudo combinou direitinho com o titulo apensar de serem tantos,sempre tinha alguma promessa e envolvia automail...enfim,tomara que não tenha ficado confuso em decorrência dos dois narrarem essa parte da historia.Discussões não são lá muito bem o meu forte,mas eu acho que ficou até legal né?E o Al apareceu mais \o/

**mk-chan160-** Eu concordo plenamente ,pra mim o Ed é um daqueles garotos que tem todo o jeito de cara mal,mas na verdade tem um coração de manteiga,isso aumenta o grau de 'foficidade' que ele tem,eu também acho que ele deve ser 'heróico" de natureza .ahhahahaha a Winry é muito sortuda,runf.hehe,obrigada pelo elogio e sua espera acabou,tomara que você também tenha gostado desse capitulo. :)

**Aislyn Rockbell-** Nossa obrigada,eu assino em baixo pra ser tão corajoso assim é necessário ser um pouquinho idiota xp .Eu também adoro ler ,e mais recentemente,escrever fics desse baixinho (to mortinha se ele me ouvir xD ),afinal quem não adora,né?Seu conselho é muito bom e esta devidadamente anotado,valeu mesmo.Espero que tenha gostado da parte três. õ/

**strytch-chan**- Eu aqui pensando que ninguém ia gostar e todo mundo adorou,caraaa isso me deixa tãão feliz x).Não foi intenção,mas eu acabei demorando muito mais que o previsto pra postar,espero que tenha feito misterio o suficiente,hehe.Obrigada,e eu espero ter escrito bem esse capitulo ,pra você continuar adorando

Booom,e é isso ai.A próxima parte,que vai ser a ultima,já começou a ser escrita e eu acho (se eu não mudar de idéia pelo meio do caminho) que vai ser narrada somente pela Winry.Me empolguei tanto escrevendo fics que eu to com três projetos,todos de fullmetal(ta quase virando um vicio) se eu for postar,provavelmente só vai ser ano que vem.Voltando ao próximo capitulo,o final...será que Ed e Winry irão se entender?Será que Al vai dar uma de cupido?Que idéia é essa que o Ed teve e que esta se odiando tanto pro ter tido?Cadê a vovó Pinako?E o Den que não deu as caras nessa fic,nem como figurante?Será que a autora vai continuar enchendo o saco com essas perguntas que não vão dar em nada?Tudo sera respondido na parte quatro,o grãn finale (espero ter escrito isso certo --" )!!

Perdoe os erros de português e,se puder,deixe uma review para mim com a sua opinão,eu vou ficar muiiito feliz :D .Ate a proxima parte,beijos.

Clara Evans.


End file.
